


Five Hundred Miles

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注释：《夜航西飞》AU<br/>概括：他们分别因为私人原因离开伦敦，却还是在塞伦盖蒂大草原相遇了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Hundred Miles

Eggsy很想说，故事就是从这里开始，别无他处。[1]

 

但故事可以从上百万个地方开始，从任何一个时刻开始。因为人生的片段看似散乱无序，每一个没有意义的时刻却都有着属于自己的意味深长，全在于你有没有看见它们罢了。

 

所以故事可能开始于Michelle在Lee去世后流下的第一滴眼泪，可能开始于Eggsy在东伦敦住过的第一间救济房，可能开始于十几年后Eggsy在阿富汗远郊夜间巡逻时看到的那一片亮得有些过分的星空。

 

或者，Eggsy想，开始于Harry在距离一架除了一个大写的K以外，机翼机身上都没有任何标志的单人飞机不远处，睁眼后虚弱地向他微笑的时候。

 

那时他们在塞伦盖蒂大草原[2]的某处荒野上。Eggsy刚从一项飞行任务中脱身，没有返回基地睡觉，而是带着半箱油和一个空了的氧气罐，跟着自己从未靠谱却次次不能放弃的直觉，开着自己的禽鸟号[3]去找一个只有几面之缘，甚至都不清楚人家姓氏的飞行员。

 

＊＊

 

苦难的童年通常乏善可陈，Eggsy自己的就是一个例子。他和街上的好朋友们都至少有一个酗酒成疯的爸爸：哪怕按照苏格兰人的标准计算，Dean每天倒进自己嘴巴的酒精也称得上过量。还有一个悲伤得让自尊跟眼泪一起溜走的妈妈。Eggsy很小的时候就明白，让人放弃自尊的理由很多，并且它们当中的每一个，对于当事人来讲，都是那么的充分。

 

Eggsy眉毛上的断痕，就是童年苦难的小小证明。那是他跟Dean第一次硬碰硬打架，继父当时的收入还能负担得起玻璃瓶装的啤酒，也还没有嚣张到用砸碎了的玻璃瓶威胁他从Michelle面前让开的脾气。那道最后让Eggsy只挨了一针的伤口是在推耸之中，他自己没站稳磕在木头桌子边上得来的。

 

Dean对此的反应是哈哈大笑，导致Eggsy不顾睫毛眉毛上的血，再次向Dean冲去。

 

很快Eggsy就学会打架之前要判断对手的体型、能力，再确定要不要只身参战。

 

不过除此之外，童年在Eggsy身上留下的痕迹早就淡去。退出体操队和辍学，还有Dean后来升级为举着菜刀的威胁，只是他人生的很小一部分而已。他十八岁的时候报名参加了海军陆战队训练，错过了Michelle打来的十七个电话。跟随第三批英国部队去伊拉克服役之前，他回过最后一次家，确保Daisy的新任保姆不是一个嗑药喝酒的十五岁问题少女。

 

他一共申请了三次延期服役，超过总限额之后他被连催带赶，不得不回到伦敦。伦敦阴魂不散的雨天让他格外想念阿富汗上空几近旷野的明朗星空，就是从那时开始，Eggsy时常觉得过去和未来在同时发生。白天他打着伞站在街边，等红绿灯时尽量避开双层巴士溅起的大水花。而晚上他会梦到那片沙漠，梦到一栋废弃的大库房，黑暗之中汗珠顺着头盔绑带滑下鬓角，他踏着沉重的军靴举着AK47，尽量不出声的跑过可能藏着武装分子或者假装成平民的武装分子的货物堆。

 

伦敦混乱的租房系统让他在三个月之后失去了临时住处，正好给了他一个再次离开的理由。

 

＊＊

 

单人飞机飞行员们的大本营就在内罗毕[4]郊外，它叫“穆海迦乡村俱乐部”。它提供了飞行员们所需要的一切，地勤服务，机械师，有时两者合一，有时飞行员就是自己的地勤机械师。非洲大陆上的机场大多设备简陋，空间狭小。而越原始的环境让人和飞机之间的关系越亲密，Eggsy甚至给自己的引擎起了名字。

 

所有专业飞行员都属于一个同盟，起飞和降落就是他们通用的入会仪式。他们没有机会在空中相遇，隔着强化玻璃冲着对方挥手，却能在各自的雷达仪表盘上看见代表对方的小绿点。但是在这片大陆上空飞行时，Eggsy从没在屏幕上看到过别的飞机。

 

从猎鹰，秃鹫，甚至鸽子的飞行状态判断，Eggsy想，也许飞翔这个动作本来就代表了一种孤独。气流穿梭在翅膀上下，全身肌肉都紧绷等待着下一个扰动，坐在驾驶室里视线好歹不会被高空冷空气弄得模糊，可是黑夜在前方像是牢不可破的誓言。让人觉得地面不再是他生活着的星球，而是一个距离遥远的星星。Eggsy的飞机也变成一颗星星，他是上面唯一的居民。

 

Eggsy带着装满的氧气罐往南格威飞去，起飞时已是凌晨一点。等候在地面的地勤人员帮他启动螺旋桨，机场周围的火把照亮周围防范动物用的铁丝网，影子在地上闪烁。Eggsy利风起飞，想起自己在伦敦无所事事坐在公交车站牌下发呆的日子，看到一只鸽子的影子从一幢浅黄色的楼房楼顶沿着墙壁飞快下坠，落在黑色的马路上，像轻快的幽灵穿过车流，到达路对面后再也看不见了。

 

＊＊

 

飞机失联在非洲很容易发生，Eggsy迄今为止飞过的五百多次或短或长的旅程中，有大半是没有固定航道的野生飞行。连通各个城市的公路从上世纪三十年代开始修建，维护的速度却远赶不上它们被大雨扬沙或者随便其他什么东西破坏的速度[5]。木头做的指示牌像是从荒诞的童话故事里偷来的，连公路通往的大致方向都取决于今天的风力是不是足以把它们吹到合适的位置。所以航道，更加不是当地政府官员优先考虑的问题。

 

不过Harry的飞机失联消息，大概在他失踪一天以后就传进了Eggsy耳里。飞行员们对于此类信息希望保持淡然处之的态度，毕竟下一次新闻主角很有可能就是他们自己。而且他们的淡定态度，或多或少都能给一直留在地面上的地勤人员一些安慰——他们没办法亲身经历，却能够像盲人识物一般用手勾勒出飞机内部的线路排布，燃油管道，碳化器，油门的结构。一旦失联消息传来，他们不由自主就会陷入对这些细节的上百次重复，在焦虑和痛苦当中怀疑自己，是不是在哪个环节中搞砸了。

 

对于普通人来说，这类消息却是茶余饭后的绝佳谈资。不管在哪里，人总是希望跌宕起伏的新闻打破平静生活。他们怀着最大的敬意与同情，心里却在偷偷期望看到一场闹剧。

 

再加上，Harry的名字在内罗毕很是响亮，大多是因为他来到这片大陆上时的年龄。Eggsy在俱乐部里跟他打过照面，觉得自己似乎重回英联邦政府刚刚开始在非洲发展咖啡园的年代。Harry除了呆在飞机上以外，总是穿着定制西装出席所有场合，换而言之，一个标准的英国绅士。

 

不过让当地人大惊小怪的是，他是一个上了年纪的英国绅士。

 

Eggsy认得出Harry染过的头发。他在内罗毕待了不到三个月，很快意识到人在城市里活得有多么粉饰太平。真实与谎言的差别与意义被大大高估，因为它们被盖上了一样的刺绣桌布。而非洲大陆上的草原与灌木，白日里像火球炙热的太阳，夜晚降临之后变得如月球表面般荒凉，恐怖的地面，让Eggsy很快能分辨出生命的足迹，而它们通常代表了绝对的真实。

 

所以Eggsy估计，Harry第一次踏进穆海迦乡村俱乐部时，应该至少有五十岁了。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy很习惯夜间飞行。军队里的随行心理医生也试图分析过他愿意替队友夜间巡逻的原因，那时他的东伦敦腔混在来自英国各地队友的口音当中已经不甚明显。于是他冲没化妆也很漂亮的Roxy眨眼，“甜心我恰好只是人很好而已呀。”

 

Roxy眉头微皱着表示她不相信。

 

如果事事都有原因，Eggsy会说因为他跟一天的凌晨时刻有过结。在他还住在Dean和Michelle的卧室隔壁的时期，凌晨是传来沉闷哭声或者争吵声的高发期。不管别人怎么说小男孩没心没肺，Eggsy对提心吊胆却了如指掌，那感觉就像等待一颗苦的喉糖在舌尖慢慢化开，他总是在噪音平息一两个小时后才能入睡。

 

很多个凌晨以及伴随的破晓过去后，他在距家几千公里的阿富汗抱着一个小女孩从废墟中爬出来，害怕她的下一次鼻息就会停止，能把胃部灼伤的焦急等待，跟十几年前的凌晨没什么两样。

 

Eggsy熟知短浅睡眠之后，大脑里的所有生气好像都要从沉重眼眶中逃出来，耳鸣像被空置电台的破损收音机发出的频率单一杂音，所以如果情况允许，干脆避免睡眠就是他的第一选择。

 

Eggsy恰好也是在凌晨的俱乐部里听到了Harry失联的消息。出于他说不清的原因，太阳一出来就出发似乎成了最佳选项。可Eggsy还在思考如何打发完日出之前的几个小时，又一封电报传来。

 

电报内容简明扼要，要求立即用飞机送一罐氧气到指定地点，抢救一位因肺病而奄奄一息的矿工。Eggsy没有犹豫，也知道自己没有权利犹豫，立马回电内罗毕医院，确认氧气罐准备好后，赶向机场。

 

＊＊

 

时间和空间很容易就蒙蔽了人的距离感，Eggsy有时觉得非洲很小，世界很小，跨越地上羚羊群花费了几乎整个旱季奔波的荒野，只需要他的几个小时。有时他又觉得非洲很大，世界很大，黑夜的每一个角落似乎都被他看遍，前头却还是没有参照物的天空。也许对地球来说，飞机们就像漂浮在大鱼缸中的小金鱼，它们或活蹦乱跳，或了无生气，搅动的不过是巨大鱼缸中的一小片水域，连漩涡都不能形成。

 

黑夜是所有感官的放大器，Eggsy听到机翼上的金属皮似乎在气流中格拉作响，频率忽快忽慢；引擎带动的螺旋桨打碎了风，有种呜咽在空气中回响。而恰好在这时浮现在脑海中的念头和回忆，会变成根深蒂固的东西。在他回到地面上后，出现在梦中，出现在他买咖啡排队发呆的神游中，就像那些在阿富汗看见的残肢断臂。

 

Eggsy在飞机开始平飞以后，想起俱乐部里的人说，那个看起来颇有教养的Harry，其实是个前任特工。Eggsy觉得这个猜想完全说得通，五十岁的英国男人，很少有Harry那样精壮的体格，更少的人选择放弃优渥的生活，千里迢迢赶到世界的一个小角落，只为了全天24小时待命，在接到电报的半小时后能从机场飞向非洲大陆的其他角落。Eggsy对于英国特工的全部印象来自于007系列，可不知怎么的他觉得两份工作有着相似之处，它们都对持久的失重状态充满秘密憧憬。

 

Harry的小货机应是由私人飞机改造而成，浑身全白，像只优雅稳重的白象。机尾处仰躺着的K字让Eggsy想起Lee留下的一块徽章，可惜那块徽章被Eggsy像对待所有跟过去有关的东西一样，留在了东伦敦Dean和Michelle住着的廉租房中，没办法比较。

 

如果有天他们在时间充分的情况下在俱乐部相遇，也许Eggsy会请他喝一杯黑啤，顺道问问K字标记。如果Harry真的认识Lee，Eggsy也不会觉得惊讶。毕竟人的好奇心不是总能杀死猫，它更像不规律涨退的潮水。他记得第一次离开家时颜色一点点回来，军队让一切又变回灰色。而现阶段的Eggsy觉得，世界既不能被称作五彩斑斓，也不是彻底黑白。它就是它原本的样子，不过如此。

 

可是悲观的看，Eggsy在凌晨一点时决定要从内罗毕飞向南格威，而Harry此时具体位置不知，可能缩在机翼下，盯着一旁好不容易点燃的篝火发呆，思考着这个烟雾信号在夜色之中会不会为他带来救援帮助。

 

也许那杯黑啤永远都不会发生了。

 

＊＊

 

约莫还有一个小时就要破晓，Eggsy盯着控制台屏幕显示的信息，目的地的坐标已经非常接近。他是追着晨昏线移动的方向飞的，白天对他来说早到了几十分钟。下降时阳光还只冒出头的天空变成稳重的深粉色，Eggsy隔着一段距离观察地上用火把勾勒出的降落跑道，单支火把摇曳的方向看起来错乱，可把它们当成整体之后就能从中找到规律。他通过这规律的大方向确认了风向，盘旋一周后牵引油门，放松引擎。最终地面上的景物移动得越来越快，伴随着一声橡胶轮子落地的巨响，摩擦力回来了，黑夜带来的寂静被撕破，他安全着陆。

 

Eggsy从驾驶舱爬出来，靠在机身上适应回归的喧嚣人声。一个短小矮胖的男人越过跑道不甚明显的边界向他走来。

 

“Eggsy Unwin先生？”他微笑着伸出手，“我是那个发出信息的医生，你来得很及时。”

 

Eggsy一手脱下飞行头盔一手握住医生的手，心里却在怀疑这句话有百分之多少的真实成分，又有百分之多少是想让他安心，这趟航行他没白跑。他知道这份电报的始发地不在这里，而是距离南格威一百英里的姆万扎。当地人唯一的交通工具是他们可靠勤劳的双脚，从这里出发需要两三天。在这途中，那病患要么突然改变自己赖以生存的气体成分，要么已经去世。要么，他就得具有超出常人的求生精神。

 

“这位是Albert，”医生向跟在他身后的另一个白人点头，“你有什么需要，茶，咖啡，食物，都可以向他提要求。”然后医生匆匆转身，冲着一直等在跑道外沿的一群黑人打了个手势。他们像是得到了解禁许可，安静迅速地跨入跑道，把氧气罐卸下来搬走了。

 

Albert有些羞涩地对Eggsy点头，“我们修理了跑道，尽我们所能。”

 

Eggsy连忙点头，希望能把安心还给他，“干的不错，比我想象中要好。”

 

“医生试了所有可能的方法，节食，放血，现在又是氧气。”Albert示意Eggsy跟上自己，“他每一次变换方法，我都心想，这次估计是完了。又是肺，又是心脏，可那矿工硬是撑到了你来。”

 

Eggsy心不在焉地听着，不时点头，脑中Harry裹着飞行服用捡来地树枝挑着一摊临时柴火的画面挥之不去，估算着自己在回内罗毕的路上看见灰烟信号或者机翼反光的几率有多大。或许根本没有多大，Eggsy想，他连Harry失联前最后的具体坐标都不知道，但他已经下定决心，只要一有机会，他就要抽身离开。

 

他们走了没几分钟，几间茅草房就出现在一望无际的旷野上，相比于周遭孤零零的扭曲树干，带着一种近乎无畏的遗世独立。Albert带他走进其中最大的一间，许诺要泡茶之后消失在门口。Eggsy依稀记得自己八个月前送过一批茶叶去往姆万扎，不知道马上要被端来的这杯，是不是来自于此。

 

Eggsy从飞行服口袋掏出一根烟，试图缓解已经让面部表情僵硬的困意，好在Albert很快回来，他递给他一个冒着虚弱热气的茶杯，自己却两手空空。

 

然后他突然说，“你听说过黑水热[6]吧。”

 

他的语气不带半点疑问，像是在单单陈述一个事实。Eggsy当然听说过，地球明明是个球体，各片大陆上却还是有不少地方像是洋流极度缓慢的南北极，就连致命传染病都是过时的。

 

“我们这儿有个人，”Albert说，“得了黑水热。请你带来氧气的那个家伙，或许还有一线生机，可是他，完全没救了。医生无计可施，也不能轻易移动他。”

 

“对。”Eggsy想起自己来到内罗毕的第一次飞行任务，从马松莱加尼送一个黑水热病人去内罗毕医院。降落时那人已经死了很久，他都不知道那段航程有多少时间是一具尸体在与他作伴，“我很抱歉。”

 

除此之外Eggsy不知道还能说什么，不论面对过多少次死亡，生命消逝总会让他觉得无措。在这个时候“我很抱歉”，“还有什么我能帮的上忙？”就是他能提供的全部陈词滥调。

 

“他想和你说说话。”Albert脸上难过又羞涩的表情回来了，好像在拜托Eggsy完成一件需要他付出一切的大事，“我们这儿的人已经很久没听到内罗毕的消息了，他来的时候还是四年前。”

 

Eggsy站起身，把茶杯忘在了桌上，“没问题，但是我不能久留，Harry他…一个飞行员，他在塞伦盖蒂的某个地方失踪了，我得去找他。”

 

他想去找他。

 

“噢。”Albert看起来有些失望，却好像又因为Eggsy模棱两可的拒绝而松了口气，“没有关系，你见到他就会明白，这花不了多久。”

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy确实没花多久就重新上路，病人也许在Eggsy身上看到了放不下的现代社会，也许人的本性就是直到临死之前都在期待着见到新鲜面孔。Eggsy没有说很多话，大部分时间他只是坐在病人床边，听他断断续续不成句的讲跟内罗毕的某个人约好的赌局。Eggsy想告诉他，内罗毕在他不在的这四年中变化很大，房屋扩建，鱼龙混杂，已经不是过去那个每个人都互相认识的小村庄了。

 

不过他猜就算他真的开口，病人的病情早就过了还允许大脑处理汲取信息的阶段了。

 

此时天亮得彻底，Eggsy驾着飞机却感到越来越困，缺乏睡眠是一个方面，更重要的原因是机身下的大地上的景色千篇一律，没有东西给他作移动的参照物。就像开在苏格兰港口城市和英格兰内陆湖区的高速公路上，左边是黑色的湖水，右边是绿色的山林。那次Eggsy在陷入瞌睡，任凭越野车跨越中线歪向逆行车道之前，还疑惑了两秒自己的车究竟是不是在行驶。

 

重复的例行公事在疯狂之中让人安心，Eggsy在服役时最期待的东西，是每天早上限量供应的速溶咖啡。它们又酸又甜，入口之后却在舌苔上留下厚厚一层成分不明的苦涩。可是相比其他的一切：他手腕上戴着从濒死小男孩那儿得来的遗物手表，行军床边的军靴上粘着怎么也刷不掉的混着弹壳的泥土，还有实力太过悬殊的平民士兵死亡率对比。那杯连蒸汽都冒得颤颤巍巍的咖啡，似乎是对他还身处正常世界的一个提醒。

 

可是在这里，重复的东西能把飞行员逼疯。Eggsy觉得自己的眼睛早就自动把静止不动的大地当成了背景图案，兽群聚散合拢，阳光强烈得好像能在光天化日之下给空气也加上影子，滚滚尘埃之中，有一块亮似水银的小池塘一闪而过，形状像内罗毕的黑人妇女们戴着的倒三角耳环。

 

Eggsy的思绪飘向自己在俱乐部不远处小树林里的木头房子，他瞟了眼燃料箱刻度盘，剩下的燃料大概只够再直线飞回内罗毕了。如果他真的找到了Harry，也许得把那空氧气罐丢下，他的禽鸟号才能负担起他们两人的重量。想到自己超过24小时没有休息过的身体和大脑，又想到如果Harry还活着，他也许已经接近两天没有合眼。这是非洲草原上的生存法则，不确定是否能活着见到明天的太阳，那么今晚的月亮就不要错过啦。

 

Eggsy叹气，这个在独自一人时完全没有必要的动作，给了他一点点已经竭尽全力的自我安慰。然后一个念头突然闪过他的脑海，那块池塘，颜色不是水银，是Harry飞机的纯白色，形状也不是耳环，是一块还算完整的小型机翼。

 

＊＊

 

人生总会有那么几个时刻，你会觉得自己疯了，Eggsy想，比如当他错过Michelle打来十七个的电话，却不知道怎么回拨时。他攒了好几周的通话份额，想等到自己组织好语言，告诉妈妈自己还有三个月的训练任务在身，之后才能回家。从Roxy办公室里保留的谈话记录来看，最后那三个小时全给了隔壁床的Charlie，Eggsy则给自己的肺换回了不健康的三包烟。

 

比如他刚到阿富汗的时候，觉得每一个当地小女孩都是Daisy。他最后一次见到她，她已经是个能走能咿呀学语的小女孩，眼睛绿得可怕。阿富汗的小女孩们明明跟她没有半点相似之处，她们胳膊细瘦动作笨拙，像刚刚出生不知如何自处的小螳螂。他却不止一次在军营附近的集市中，错把看店的她们认成Daisy。她们的眼睛，Eggsy想，一定是因为她们的眼睛，又清亮又疑惑，尝试理解着他放慢语速说出的英文，尝试理解着一个不值得她们为之付出一切的世界。

 

比如此刻。Eggsy拉动操纵杆降低飞机速度开始下降，作为飞行员的那一部分大脑开始疯狂分析地面上渐渐放大的飞机是否完整，作为Eggsy的那一部分，则想起了来通知Lee去世消息的那个男人。

 

冬天降临，太阳彻底失去了短暂夏天的暖色，惨白得好像破落地下室里常年亮着的白炽灯。Eggsy不记得那年有没有下雪，伦敦的冬天很少下雪，可他却记得雪花在眼前纷飞，再慢慢降落的场景。像是等着一切尘埃落定之后，高个儿男人蹲下来，递给他Lee留下的徽章。

 

小白象是完整的，只是看起来有些疲惫。Eggsy再次觉得自己疯了，他没有后援，没有急救药箱，现在还管一架可能再也飞不起来的私人改装飞机叫作小白象。他绕着Harry的飞机盘旋了一周，观察地面状况。有乱石和凹地，空地的大小也不尽人意，可是有逆风相助，Eggsy准备尝试滑行降落。

 

＊＊

 

小白象完好无损，没有事故痕迹，它在空地上留下的机轮辙轮廓完整，足以证明Harry在下降时还有清醒的自主意识。

 

可是他不在飞机旁边。

 

Eggsy拿着自己的水壶爬出飞机，绕着小白象走了一圈，觉得自己像个无奈的教徒在期待着神迹降临，像在从每个角度确认双手高举背后的武装分子身上武器都已经掏空，像膜拜巨石阵的远古猎人。

 

紧急迫降的第一准则，除非它已经烧起来马上就要爆炸，就是不要离开自己的飞机。所有飞行员都知道这点，Harry一定也知道，那么他去哪儿了？

 

很远的地平线之上，太阳变成橙色，像是被降温过的煤炭。它下降的速度几乎快到肉眼可见，如同一枚徐徐燃烧的橙色预警。Eggsy知道白天马上就要过去，自己的步子好像也被那轮飞快下坠的太阳拖累着。

 

世界上有很多种疲惫，它们化成Michelle眼泪中过分稀释的盐分，还有渐渐无声的抽泣。它们是Roxy写下又被Eggsy随意丢在风中的无数张处方。它们是昼夜交界时仍坚守在天上的星星，不甚显眼却不容忽视。现在它们是小白象脏兮兮的座舱盖，像个疯玩了一整天的淘气小孩，还有Eggsy缺乏睡眠的双眼当中不断泛起的生理性泪水。

 

Eggsy慢慢转身，靠上小白象的翅膀，一片模糊之中不远处的高草丛好像动了一下。他大步走过去，发现两块巨石之间的缝隙中藏着一个人。他大声叫Harry的名字，声音在旷野之中窜出好远。

 

“Harry，是我，Eggsy。”Eggsy在这人身边跪下来，拧开水壶接了一小捧水，开始往Harry脸上洒。

 

名字在这地广人稀的地方带有魔力。Eggsy想，世界上的一切本该无名，树隐于森林，风消散于大气，人混迹于人群。不知道从哪天开始，有个远古智人不借助于任何工具，单用肉眼就能分清人群中那进化完成后，第一个不因环境而产生改变的分叉。所以他们有了名字，他们分清彼此，却又因为那丁点儿区别更加相亲相爱。

 

内罗毕的每一只狮子，每一匹马，还有每一架飞机都有名字。这是他们对抗自然张牙舞爪的方式，他们营造某种亲昵，仿佛就能赢得它的青睐。Eggsy举目望去，兽群因为落日逼近地平线早就散得没影，就连蹄子在黄土上带起的阵阵尘埃都已落地。那些奔腾而去，为生存奔跑的野兽们没有名字，Eggsy撑起Harry的半边身子，把一动不动的他摆成坐姿，但是Harry有。

 

“Harry，Harry，Harry。”Eggsy试探他的鼻息，微弱得像伦敦陈旧地铁线上，行驶中没关紧车门漏出来的风。他从水壶里再次弄出小半捧水，往Harry脸上、脖子后撒去。“Harry，Harry，Harry。”

 

半倚在他怀中的人终于动了，紧跟在几声呻吟之后的，是一串Eggsy在军营里学到的常用语气词汇。Eggsy忍不住想笑，却只能感受到眼眶里一直充盈的眼泪顺着眼角滑了出来。

 

“嘿，Eggsy，是吗？”Harry睁开眼睛，Eggsy从中看到一种新的疲惫，它们因两天缺少水和食物而充满血丝，却是温柔的棕色。男人的脸庞瘦削，几乎能顺着下巴线条摸到下颌骨的棱角。他虚弱得看起来连一架自动驾驶的飞机都操控不了，但是他在尝试礼貌微笑，那种在超市里不小心用购物篮撞到你的购物篮之后露出的，半是道歉，半是“啊，原来你也在这里”的微笑。

 

“你以为得处理一具尸体了对吗？”他说，“这对我来说可是侮辱。现在把你的眼泪擦一擦，除了水以外，你还有什么能吃的东西吗？”

 

Eggsy从自己的飞机上找来了从Albert那拿到的压缩饼干，不是照料虚弱昏迷患者的理想食物，可好歹比没有强。Harry坐在原地，在一口气喝干Eggsy的水壶前，用一个以“麻烦了”开头，以“请”结尾的句子取得了Eggsy的同意。

 

＊＊

 

结果Eggsy没有丢下从内罗毕医院带出来的氧气罐，甚至也没在自己的单人驾驶座后面的狭小空间里给Harry腾出一块地儿。Harry倒是拿走了他的油箱，用小白象上的简易输油管把里面所剩不多的燃料全都灌进了它的燃料箱。Eggsy的禽鸟号被留在滑行降落的地方，Harry向他保证他们一回到俱乐部就叫人来把它弄回去。

 

“它只是没有燃料了而已，在经历平原高压气流漩涡之后，只要给它一点点食物，剩下的交给Merlin就好。”

 

“Merlin？”

 

“哦，他是我的地勤指挥。”Harry看见Eggsy挑起的眉毛，“哦，别怪他，他在伦敦，身兼数职走不开，是他向内罗毕这边通知了我的失联信号。”

 

Eggsy耸肩表示理解，考虑此刻他坐在Harry身旁，眼前是一台型号不明的全自动操控面板，在小半箱油的支持下发出幽幽绿色荧光。Harry几个手势操作之后，小白象的引擎开始轰鸣，甚至没加速多长的距离，他们就成功升空了。在见识了这些之后，他还有什么不能理解的呢。

 

＊＊

 

最后，在Eggsy设想中的黑啤还是发生了，那是他把Harry架进医院的三天之后。Eggsy呆在白天顾客寥寥无几的俱乐部酒吧里翻着报纸打发时间，Harry突然出现在门口——看样子他坚称自己没事的说辞终于奏效——他穿着Eggsy第一次见到他时的那套细条纹西装，头发从病号发型恢复了一丝不苟，完全看不出五天之前他经历过一场因电力系统失效而导致的紧急迫降。

 

Harry侧身坐进Eggsy对面的卡座，Eggsy注意到就算俱乐部空气中充斥着能钻进毛孔的燥热，Harry手中的黑啤还是常温的。

 

“嘿，Harry，不管你要说什么，别再开着高精度电力系统的飞机在非洲乱晃了好么，下次可能就没我这种倒霉蛋在飞行任务之后碰巧路过你迫降的地方了。”

 

“我们可以在明天放弃飞行，我们可以回到伦敦享受潮湿阴凉的海洋性气候，”Harry挑眉垂眼看跟前的黑啤，微微噘嘴，“你可以不用在送完氧气罐之后拖着半箱油在连地图都没有绘制的草原上打转，”他抬眼佯装严肃地看Eggsy脸上的表情变化，“可是，那样还有什么意思呢？”

 

故事，Eggsy想，就让它从这里开始吧。

 

完。

 

 

注释：

[1]摘自《夜航西飞》。

[2]文中地名。

[3]原文中主角的飞机名字。

[4]文中地名。

[5]原文背景在1940年左右，而蛋蛋跟哈利的时间线没做调整，所以对于环境的描写全是我根据原文胡写的，不是2015年的真实状况。

[6]多见于恶性疟原虫感染。


End file.
